The Path's of the Dead
by Alberta-Sunrise
Summary: So this is my take on the extended edition scene in return of the king when they meet with the Army of the Dead. What if Legolas didn't emerge from under the falling skulls when Aragorn shouts his name?
1. Chapter 1

So I have hit a bit of writer's block with the other story I have been writing but whilst watching Return of the King this little fanfic came to me. Its based around the extended edition, I have watched it so many times and have always wondered what would have happened if Legolas hadn't emerged from the skulls when Aragorn shouts his name, so here is my take on it. I have elaborated a little on dead armies abilities for the story. Hope you enjoy!

§

Path's of the Dead

A sense of foreboding flooded over the elf as they walked towards the stone entrance that was hidden deep in the mountainside. This was the place that contained either their death or the salvation of Gondor. His keen ears could hear the rapid breaths of the Dwarf that walked beside him.

'The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away.' said Gimli, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

They soon came to a standstill, symbols etched into the stone above them that neither the man nor the dwarf could read. Legolas took a few steps forward, his eyes scanning them over.

'The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it… The way is shut!' Exclaimed the elf, his voice touched with a nervous tone.

A ghostly voice seemed to scream from deep within the cavern as a strong wind began to blow, startling the horses and causing them to bolt.

'BREGO!' shouted Aragorn as he tried to call back his loyal steed, but to no avail.

Legolas looked at Aragorn with worried eyes but the ranger looked on at the smokey entrance with a face full of determination. The man was not scared easily.

'I do not fear death!' he said as he began to walk through the stone archway, his cape flapping behind him.

Legolas watched him, his face was one of concern, but he soon squashed that feeling and after a few moments of hesitation he followed his friend into the darkness.

'Well this is a thing unheard of!' said Gimli, his voice raised 'An elf will go underground, where a Dwarf dare not!… Oh, I'd never hear the end of it.' finished the dwarf as he sprinted off after his companions.

They entered a wide tunnel, black metal torches jutted out from the jagged walls and small rooms filled with skulls began to appear on either side of them as they continued through the cold stone halls. Aragorn grabbed one of the torches and led the group on, sweat dripping from his brow despite the chill in the air. Legolas' heart raced as his keen senses were assaulted by the spirits that surrounded them, his eyes searching the darkness as Gimli followed him closely behind.

'What is it? What do you see?' Asked the dwarf as he looked at the elf with wide eyes.

'I see shapes of men, and of horses.' said the elf as he took small steps, his eyes constantly scanning their surroundings.

'Where?' ask the Dwarf as he attempted to see what his friend saw.

'Pale banners like shreds of cloud.' Continued the elf, paying no heed to the dwarves question 'Spears rise… like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist.' The elf paused, his eyes opened wide and a chill ran down his spine 'The dead are following. They have been summoned.'

Legolas looked up to see Aragorn had ventured ahead, feeling concerned for the rangers safety he pranced on ahead leaving a rather scared Gimli looking around in the low light of the tunnel for the spirits that his mortal eyes could not see.

'The dead… Summoned? I knew that!' said the dwarf as he turned around, only to realise he had been left behind 'Very good, very good, LEGOLAS!' he finished as he ran after his elven companion.

The dwarf ran into a large cavern where before him he saw Legolas fighting off ghostly hands as they grabbed at him from below, genuine fear filled the wood elf's features. Aragorn did not seem fazed by the supernatural shapes as they twisted about him, only stopping a moment to look at them before continuing on. Gimli had chosen his own way of dealing with the spirits attention by blowing at the ghastly hands as they appeared around him. Aragorn turned to see Legolas behind him, surrounded by the green mist and ghostly arms that drifted about them. He then saw the genuine fear that his old friend felt etched into his face and he felt a pain of regret for allowing his friend to follow him here. A crunch sounded beneath the man's foot as he took another step making him look down quickly, the sight that greeted him made him look up again swiftly as the reality of where they were began to dawn on him more and more.

'Don't look down.' He whispered as he began to move forward again.

Gimli instantly did the opposite and began to panic as the crunch of bones beneath his heavy boots filled the air and in a bid to get out of there as soon as possible the dwarf practically skipped behind his friends, grimacing at each step he took. They continued to sprint through the dark tunnels and were then met by a great cave, on one side was a stone building carved into the cave wall and on the other a large drop for which they could not see the bottom. Aragorn looked around at the seemly empty room as he wondered where this army of the dead was hiding.

'Who enters my domain?' sounded a low gruff voice, the trio turning to see a man appear before them.

'One who will have your allegiance!' stated Aragorn as he stood his ground, his sword raised, ready to fight at any moment.

Legolas looked at the dead man with quizzing eyes, his uneasiness growing as he sensed more spirits grouping, just out of eyeshot.

'The dead, do not suffer the living to pass.' Replied the ghost, his face seemed to change from one of a man to that of a skeleton.

'You will suffer me.' replied Aragorn quickly, his voice thick with frustration.

The man began to laugh and it echoed through the halls like thunder. The walls began to glow as ghostly buildings began to appear and pouring from their doors, men, all armoured and ready for battle, chanting as they marched towards their King.

Aragorn and Legolas turned around swiftly and were both terrified by what they saw. Hundreds of dead soldiers surrounded them, and in that moment they both knew that they would have no chance of surviving if Aragorn was unable to convince them to join the fight.

'The way is shut…' began the man as Aragorn turned to face him, his eyes filled with fear 'it was made by those who are dead… And the dead keep it.'

More and more soldiers began to appear around them, Legolas' eyes flicked around as he attempted to hide his terror from the ghosts that looked at him with their dead eyes.

'The way is shut. Now you must die!' finished the King as he grinned at his victims.

Legolas quickly shot an arrow through his head, but all it did was fly through him like a stick through smoke, shattering against the stone steps behind.

'I summon you to fulfil your oath.' said Aragorn as he took a step forward, his face calm and his composure relaxed, despite the danger they were in.

'None but the king of Gondor may command me.' spat the leader as he stepped closer to the ranger.

Aragorn dropped the torch and held Narsil straight up in front of his face, taking a deep breath in as he did so. The leader lifted his sword and screamed at the ranger as he then brought his sword down, his face filled with shock as it was stopped dead by the dwarfish blade.

'That line was broken.'

Aragorn grabbed the leader around the throat and pushed Narsil against his neck, causing the man to yelp in discomfort.

'It has been remade' replied Aragorn as he shoved the ghost back, sending him flying towards his men.

He paused and looked around at the dead faces that surrounded them.

'Fight for us, and regain your honour… What say you?' said Aragorn as he walked between the rugged ranks, their dead faces filled with no emotion 'What say you?'

'You waste your time Aragorn! They had no honour in life, they have none now in death.' spat Gimli.

'I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me… and I will hold your oaths fulfilled.' Aragorn continued as he pointed his sword at them 'WHAT SAY YOU!' he finished as he brought his sword down and stepped towards the King of the dead.

The man began to laugh his thunderous laugh again and the army began to vanish before their eyes.

'You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living death!… what say you.' yelled Aragorn as he pleaded for the army to return.

'Stand you traitors!' shouted Gimli as the last of the army faded back into the walls.

Legolas looked around as a rumble sounded from behind the stone structure that stood before them. Something was coming. The ground began to shake and dust fell from above as the rumble got louder. Skulls rolled around their feet as more dust began to fill the air. The stone wall began to groan at the pressure that pushed against it and then began to crumble, thousands of skulls pouring through the gaps like water through a leaking damn. Aragorn looked up in disbelief as a scream resonated through the decaying cave.

'OUT!' screamed Aragorn as he dashed towards the closest doorway he could see.

Gimli was close behind the ranger as they tried desperately to wade their way through the tumbling skulls that threatened to push them over the ledge beside them. Aragorn turned to see Gimli hot on his heels and then looked over the dwarves shoulder to see Legolas become buried underneath the wave of bones, his hand was all that the ranger could now see.

'LEGOLAS!' he shouted as his stomach dropped, the elf then completely disappearing from his sight.

All Aragorn could do was push on, there was no way that he could turn to aid his friend without endangering Gimli also. He prayed that the elf would make it through this ordeal, for it was his loyalty to him that had brought the elf here. He grabbed Gimli and pulled him through the doorway by the scruff of his neck.

'RUN!' He shouted at the Dwarf as he turned to see if Legolas was behind him.

Nothing.

His heart began to beat so fast, it felt as if it would push itself out of his chest.

'LEGOLAS!' he yelled again as his eyes scanned the tumbling skulls for any sign of the elf.

Rocks began to fall around him and he was forced to flee the tunnel, the dwarf stumbling over the boulders that littered the floor in front of him. Aragorn pushed him on as the skulls began to fill the tunnel. The cold light of day began to fill the tunnel with a dim light. The dwarf and the man then stumbled out of the tunnel onto the grassy hill outside. Once Aragorn knew the dwarf was safe he turned to the tunnel again, half expecting to see Legolas stumbling from the rubble.

'Wheres the elf?' asked Gimli as he grabbed Aragorn by the arm.

Aragorn did not answer, only stood and stared at the at the stone archway, waiting for his friend to emerge.

'Aragorn!' shouted Gimli, making the ranger jump.

'I…I don't know.' he replied as tears pricked his eyes.

'He was right behind me!' Said the Dwarf and he threw his arm in the air in frustration.

'I saw him slip under the skulls, but I couldn't get to him!' Choked Aragorn as he fell to his knees, his eyes dropping to the ground as he allowed his tears to fall.

Gimli stared at the man in disbelief, was the elf really gone? A green shape emerged from the darkness of the tunnel they had just fled from, but Aragorn paid no attention to it, all he could think about was how he had left his old friend behind in that wretched cave. It was only when more began to appear before him that he looked up to see the army of the dead stood before him. He looked to his right to see the leader stood there, holding an unconscious Legolas by his quiver. Aragorn stood to face him with his bloodshot eyes wide open, his gaze fixed on the motionless elf that hung limply from the ghost's grasp. He released the elf from his bony hand and Legolas hit the ground with a thud, his eyes closed and face bloody.

'We fight!' was all the leader said before standing there, as still as a statue.

Aragorn's mouth opened but no words followed, he glanced at the leader and then back to Legolas who was still yet to stir.

'He is alive.' spat the king of the dead 'We will fight with you, do what you must with him and then we will attack those ships.' he finished as he pointed to the river that sat at the base of the steep hill on which they stood.

Aragorn turned his gaze to see black ships sailing down river leaving fire in their wake, a new wave of grief washed over his as he saw the destruction the dark lord was reaping upon his lands. When he turned around the dead men were nowhere to be seen.

'How do we call on you!' Growled Gimli.

'We will know when you need us.' replied a fell voice.

Aragorn ran to Legolas' side, rolling the elf onto his back to reveal deep cuts across the elf's face. He went on to inspect the elf for any other injuries but was relieved to find that he had sustained nothing life-threatening.

'Oh Legolas! I am so sorry for leaving you behind.' said Aragorn as he began to rummage through his pack for his supplies.

'Its okay Estel.' Replied the elf as he began to stir, wincing from the pain that his injuries gave him.

'You gave us quite a scare there lady!' said the dwarf.

'I remember little of what happened. One moment I was behind you and the next everything went dark. The sound of breaking bones still rings in my ears.' Replied the elf and he pushed himself up, falling back again as pain ripped across his chest.

Aragorn managed to catch the elf before he hit the ground, his eyes filled with concern.

'I think you may have some broken ribs my friend.' said the ranger as he placed a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder.

'Better broken ribs, than being dead.' joked the elf as he allowed Aragorn to lower him onto his back again.

'I will clean your wounds and bind your chest. I can give you some herbs for the pain, you should heal quickly though old friend.' Smiled Aragorn as he poured some of his water from his waterskin onto a cloth and started to clean the many cuts that littered the elf's beautiful features 'you should rest though my friend, perhaps you should sit this fight out.'

'You'll have to kill me,' joked Legolas 'I'm in this till the end. I will be fine Estel, I've suffered worse than this as you are well aware.'

'Aye that you have.' said Aragorn as he chuckled with the elf.

Gimli often forgot that Legolas and Aragorn had been friends long before this venture began, and part of him felt a pang of jealousy for the friendship that the pair shared. Aragorn worked quickly to patch the elf up, time was not on their side and they needed to get ahead of the ships if they had any chance of stopping them before the made it to the white city.

§

Well, there it is, I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know if you would like me to continue. Would love to hear what you guys thought!


	2. Chapter 2

So I have had a few people message me saying they would like me to continue with this story so here is the next chapter in this story. I hope you like it and please do leave me some feedback on what you thought!

§

Battle of Pelennor Fields

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn stood on the deck of the black ship that they had managed to win from the Pirates, not an hour before. Legolas stood at the bow of the boat, staring on to the city that they were soon to arrive at, his wounds only paining him a little now. He thought back to the sense of dread he felt as the skulls have buried him and he had felt himself slipping towards the deep abyss that would have almost certainly been the cause of his demise. The skulls and rocks around him battering his body, cutting his flesh and smothering in his own warm blood, then the firm grip around his arm before a rock smashed against his head and stole his consciousness from him. He had felt such a wave of relief when he opened his eyes to Aragorn stood over him, but he knew that he really owed his life to the King of the Dead and he wondered why he had saved him. What had swayed him to fight for their cause? Aragorn watched the elf from the wheel of the boat, he was worried for his friend's wellbeing, he knew that Legolas was not really in a fit state to be fighting but he knew that only death would stop him.

'We are approaching the dock.' said the Elf as he hopped down onto the deck with cat-like grace.

'I'm ready to crush some orc scum.' spat Gimli as he picked up his axe that had leant against the mast of the dirty ship.

They could hear orcs screeching and shouting from the dock, Oliphaunt's trumpeting in the distance, the squeals of horses and cries of men echoing across the bloody battlefield. They walked to the side of the ship, ready to leap over the edge and charge into the battle. The army of the dead keeping themselves hidden, clearly they liked to make an entrance.

'Late as usual,' One orc shouted as Aragorn watched him barge through the small group of orcs that lined the dock 'pirate scum! There's knife-work here needs doing. Come on, you sea rats! Get off your ships!.

The orcs started to shout and laugh as they waited for their pirate army to emerge from their black ships. Aragorn yelled and he vaulted over the side of the ship on to the dusty dock, Gimli and Legolas close behind him. He looked at the orc leader and its smile soon left its face and was replaced with one of shock. The three of them stood there for a few moments and the orcs began to grin again, thinking they had easy prey. The trio began to walk towards their enemy, weapons drawn.

'There's plenty for the both of us, may the best Dwarf win!' said Gimli as he grinned at his prey.

They then began to sprint towards the orcs as the army of the dead finally revealed themselves, the orc's face turning to expressions of horror as they started to scramble and flee. Legolas shot arrow after arrow with deadly accuracy, his recent brush with death doing nothing to hinder his ability to fight. They ran ahead of their dead comrades, desperate to help their horseman friends, the battlefield littered with bodies of orcs, men and horses. Legolas and Gimli counting were counting their kills out load, which brought a quick smile to the Rangers face as he continued to slash at the foul creatures that threw themselves at him. He could hear that Legolas was quite far ahead of his dwarfish friend, he knew Gimli would not be happy about that. Suddenly a loud squeal sounded from his right and he turned his head to see an Oliphaunt charging right towards the elf, Legolas appearing to be completely unaware of the creature.

'LEGOLAS' He screamed as he stared on at his friend in horror.

The Elf turned around to see the enormous creature stomping towards him and his face turned to one of shock, that fear he had felt quickly returning but he squashed it and composed himself. Without a second thought, he sprinted towards it, grabbing onto one of the spikes that protruded from its huge tusks dodging its truck as it tried to swap him away like a fly. Aragorn looked on in horror as he watched his friend scale up the side of the animal.

'LEGOLAS' he screamed again, his heart racing as his worry for the elf intensified.

Legolas clambered up the arrows that littered the creature's legs and grabbed onto a rope that swung at its side, swinging himself towards the thick belt that kept the huge tent sat firmly on the animals back. He swung loosely for a moment, smashing into the Oliphaunts leg, he winced as it sent pain through his wounded ribs, but he shook his head, shaking the stars from his eyes and grabbed one of his knives from its sheath. He slashed through the thick fabric sending it flailing about as the structure began to slide off and towards the ground, part of the belt catching him in the side of the head and causing black dots to dance in front of his eyes. He held on tightly to the rope, allowing it to pull him onto the creatures now bareback and he once again shook his head before sheathing his blade and pulling three arrows from his quiver he notched them onto his bow and fired them deep into the creature's skull. The Oliphaunt let out a squeal as it shook its head shaking from side to side before its thick legs gave way beneath it causing the elf to lose his balance, sending him flying from atop the creatures large head. Aragorn and Gimli turned to see the creature lying dead before them, but Legolas was nowhere in sight. This did not seem to worry the dwarf as he stood for a moment staring at the creature in frustration at his friend's achievement.

'That still only counts as one!' he spat as he then turned and continued to cut down the few orcs that charged at him.

Aragorn looked around for the elf, his heart racing faster as he realised that he could not see Legolas anywhere. Three more orcs charged at the man and he cut them down with ease, desperate to clear his path to where he hoped his old friend would be. He looked around to see the battlefield about him clear of their enemy, the army of the dead now flooding the city to kill the last of the orc scum that dwelled there.

'Legolas.' he shouted as he walked towards the Oliphaunts corpse, his eyes still scouting around incase the elf had skipped off elsewhere to fight.

He was still nowhere to be seen. Aragorn ran towards the creature now, eyes wide he scanned around the creature's body for any sign of the elf. He leapt over its limp trunk and scaled over his tusk, dropping his sword to the ground as his eyes were greeted by what he feared. Legolas lay on the ground, his bottom half being pinned by one of the animals massive legs. His face was covered in fresh blood, his eyes closed and his bow lay broken at his side. Aragorn fell to his side, tears falling freely from his bloodshot eyes as he took the elf's face in his bloodstained hands.

'Legolas,' he said in a shaky voice as he tried to rouse his friend 'Come back to me Mellon-nin.'

The elf did not stir, but the man could still see the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Aragorn examined the elf's condition, the creatures leg did not appear to be putting too much weight on Legolas' body and the Ranger was pretty sure he would be able to free him. He tried shaking him in an attempt to wake him but still, he did not stir. Aragorn stood and placed his arms around Legolas' chest, carefully dragging him from beneath the animal's leg. This sudden movement caused Legolas to scream in pain, his breathing became fast as his eyes shot open. Aragorn gently placed him on the ground and once again and dropped to his friend's side, placing a comforting hand on the elf's chest as he tried to calm him.

'I am sorry my friend, I had to free you.' he said as cupped Legolas' face with his other hand.

Legolas didn't answer, his eyes flicked around as if he were desperately trying to find something. Aragorn noticed that blood had begun to coat the elf's pale lips and his stomach dropped. He knew these wounds were much more serious than those he had obtained at the paths of the dead.

'Legolas please calm yourself,' said Aragorn as he pulled the elf's face towards him so their eyes met 'its over, you're safe now.' Legolas relaxed at this and his breathing began to slow, his bright blue eyes fixed on Aragorn's grey ones.

'Aragorn.' he finally said, coughing slightly as blood tickled his throat 'Did we win? Are your people saved?' He finished, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes.

'Yes Mellon,' said Aragorn as he smiled 'victory is ours!.' he finished as he placed his hand on Legolas' arm.

'Where's that blasted Efl!' said Gimli as he walked around the field in search of his opponent 'Aragorn!' he then shouted as his eyes scouted around.

'Gimli!' replied the Ranger loudly, hoping his voice was enough for the dwarf to locate him.

Gimli jogged towards where he thought Aragorn's voice had come from and his eyes were met by a sorry sight. Legolas was led bloody on the ground as Aragorn sat at his side, his tears had etched paths through the dirt that stuck to his cheeks. He walked to the Ranger's side and fell to his knees beside him, his heart dropping at the state their elven friend was in.

'What's the final count?' Asked Legolas as he smiled at the Dwarf.

Gimli opened his mouth to answer but no words followed, he had quite forgotten his number now, it seemed meaningless as his friend lay dying at his feet.

'My Lord!' Shouted an unfamiliar voice from behind them.

Aragorn turned to see and a man from Rohan stood behind them, his helmet clutched under his arm as he bowed his head in respect.

'You're required in the city.' Continued the man 'shall I…' the man trialled off as his eyes set upon the elf. 'My Lord Legolas'' he said as his free hand came up and covered his mouth in shock.

'Sent for help, we need to get Legolas to the houses of the healing immediately.' Said Aragorn as he regained his composure, he needed to be strong for his people, for Legolas.

'Yes sir, I will leave immediately my lord.' The man then turned and leapt onto his horse, galloping back towards the city in search of aid.

Aragorn once again returned his attention to Legolas whose eyes were starting to become heavy, he was desperately battling to stay conscious. Aragorn knew he could save him, but he also knew that they didn't have much time in which to do so.

Not long after the man returned with aid, a man on a horse that drew a cart behind it was hot on his heels. Carefully they laid the elf onto it, Aragorn leapt in next to him and Gimli beside the driver. They swiftly made their way towards the white city, people already starting to clear away the dead, making their journey a little easier as they entered the city and travelled along the cobbled streets towards the top of the mountain. People were littering the streets, some clearing away rubble, others cradling the bodies of loved ones as they wept. Aragorn was unsure if the realised who he was, but he knew that that did not matter right now, he had to get Legolas to the houses of the healing or he would surely succumb to injuries. Finally, they arrived and two men waited at the steps with a stretcher, Éomer stood by the entrance, his eyes red and his cheeks glittering with freshly shed tears. Aragorn allowed the men to carefully place Legolas on the stretcher and then they swiftly carried him up the steps towards the bustling healing houses. Aragorn followed them but was stopped by Éomer's firm grip on his arm.

'Aragorn its Éowyn, shes suffering from the Black Breath.' he said as he looked at the ranger with desperate eyes 'no one knows how to heal her but I know you do! Please, please you must help her.'

Aragorn looked at the man in shock, what had Éowyn been doing battling a Nazgul?

'Èomer, I will see to your sister as soon as I am sure that Legolas is well. Sit with her, comfort her and I will come as soon as I am able.' he replied as he put his hand on the man's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Èomer nodded and let Aragorn pass, watching him as he sprinted after the healers that carried Legolas with them. They placed Legolas on an empty makeshift bed that sat in the middle of a stone courtyard, the place was filled with wounded men and women, some from Gondor and others from Rohan. The men went to work quickly, removing the elf's clothes but covering him from the waist down with a thin linen blanket. Legolas' chest was covered with dark purple bruises, most of which Aragorn was sure where from the mountain paths.

'We will do all we can for him, my lord, go now and rest, there is nothing more you can do for him here.' said one of the healers as he put his hand on Aragorn's back and guided him away from the Elf.

'I have someone to see.' Stated the man as he turned to look at the man directly 'I will be back soon to check on his condition.'

The healer nodded and gave Aragorn a friendly slap on the arm before turning back to Legolas. Aragorn did not want to leave Legolas, but he knew that Éowyn needed him more right now. He said a silent prayer to spare his friend before he turned and went in search of the Shieldmaiden.

§

Well, I hope you liked it, I am planning on uploading one more chapter for this so I will try to get that up in the next day or so. I hope you enjoyed this update!


	3. Chapter 3

Apologies that this took as long as it did… If I am honest I was hit with a severe case of writers' block however being in self-quarantine has given me a chance to update my stories. I hope you enjoy the latest instalment.

§

Houses of the Healing

Aragorn had come back a few hours later to Legolas led still in this cot, his skin as pale as the wide sheets he lay upon. At first glance, he looked like he had left this world for the white shores, but on closer inspection, the bloodstained bandages that were wrapped around his bare chest rose and fell with each raspy breath. Aragorn walked slowly to his companion's side, sitting down on the step that sat at the base of the fountain that Legolas' cot was sat beside. He rubbed his tired eyes with his palms and then rested his head in his hands. He fought the urge to break down as everything began to hit him all at once, his heart hurt as his emotions bubbled up within him. He lifted his head and allowed his eyes to rest on Legolas' prone form, he watched as the elf's eyes danced around beneath his pales lids. He wondered if he should say something. Would he even be able to hear him? Éomer leant against one of the many stone pillars that circled the makeshift ward and stood quietly watching them both, his brow knitted together. After a short, while he chose to approach them, his hands clasped together and his head hanging low as he stepped gingerly towards them.

'How is he?' he asked as he stood awkwardly at the Ranger's side.

'I do not know.' he said plainly, his despair evident in his tone.

'Oh.' Replied the man as he looked at the elf, remembering the first time he had met him and the dislike he had felt towards him but as time had gone on he had come to respect the prince 'I wanted to thank you… for helping my sister.'

The Ranger looked up at him, his eyes pricked with fresh tears. He smiled at Éomer and smiled nodded his head before returning his gaze to the unconscious elf prince that was laid down in front of him. The Rider from Rohan stood there for a little while longer placing a friendly hand on Aragorn's shoulder before turning away to leave. Once again they were alone. The air was filled with the voices of healers muttering to each other and the coughs and splutters of the wounded. Legolas grunted as his senses assaulted him all at once, the pain, the smell of death, it all hit him at once like the skulls that had almost killed him.

'Legolas?' Said the Ranger as he leant forward, placing a soothing hand on the Prince's chest.

The elf balled his fist as he fought to open his eyes, he could hear Aragorn's voice through the sound of rushing blood in his ears. He calmed at the Ranger's touch, and he managed to claw through the fog and open his eyes, sapphire orbs locked with grey ones.

'Welcome back.' said Aragorn, a small smile crossing his lips.

Legolas scrunched his face as he struggled to keep his eyes focused on his friend, blinking as he picked on a plant that sat a few meters from his bed to focus on. The delicacy of its leaves and the vibrancy of the petals of its flowers, it reminded him of a flower that bloomed during the height of summer in the Woodland Realm. Finally, he managed to return the Ranger's gaze and he noticed the mixture of emotions that painted the man's expression.

'We won the battle?' he asked quietly, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

'Yes, we won Mellon-nin.' Said the Ranger as he sat back against the step he was sat on.

'What happened?' asked the elf, confusion filled the blue pools that were his eyes.

'You took down an Oliphaunt but you ended up crushed beneath one of its mighty legs.'

Legolas said nothing more, his eyes searching the depths of his consciousness for any memory that would help him remember what happened but he was coming up blank. The Ranger could see his frustration bubbling to the surface to took it upon himself to distract Legolas from his current frustrations.

'I believe that you beat the dwarf in the final count.'

'You don't have to do that Aragorn.'

'Do what?' said Aragorn with a feigned sense of surprise.

'Distract me from my condition.' stated the elf as he gave the Ranger a weak smile.

Aragorn opened his mouth to respond but the words escaped him. So he sat there mouth agape as he fought to find a response to the elf's statement. Legolas chuckled lightly, flinching at the pain the small action brought him. Relief washed over the man as a healer came up to them and broke their awkward silence.

'My lord.' he said as he nodded his head in acknowledgement 'I have come to inspect the Prince's wounds.'

Aragorn returned the healers nod and watched as the man checked over the elf's wounds, wincing as the extent of his injuries became apparent. His chest was black with bruises, and he had four deep gouges that still bled freely. The Ranger stood and walked around as the healer finished his work, struggling to see Legolas in the fragile state he was. It was not the first time he had seen the elf so vulnerable but it did not get any easier. After what felt like hours the healer stood and turned to leave but Aragorn grabbed him by the arm.

'May I speak with you a moment?" he asked as he looked from Legolas to the man.

'Yes my lord.'

They stepped away from Legolas' bed, walking across the courtyard and took to standing next to one of the pillars.

'How bad are his injuries?' he asked plainly as he looked at Legolas through the corner of his eye.

'I will no lie to you, they are grave indeed. It is hard to determine what sort of damage there is to him inside.' he paused, planning his next words carefully 'I will be honest, these sorts of wounds would have killed any mortal. He is strong, but he could yet succumb to these wounds. Only time will tell I am afraid.'

'Have him moved to some quarters, along with Eowyn of Rohan. I want them both to be comfortable as their bodies repair.' stated the Ranger finally as he patted the healer on the arm in thanks and returned to Legolas, smiling at him as their eyes met.

'I am having you moved to some quarters so that you can mend Mellon-nin.' said the Ranger as he perched on the edge of Legolas' cot.

Legolas nodded, unable to bring himself to tell his friend that he has heard everything that they had said. He knew that his situation was dire but hearing that he may die was not an easy thing to hear, so instead of showing his true feelings to his current situation.

The days passed and night came, the skies once again filled with the stars that had been hidden before by the looming clouds of war. The grass plane before the white city had little or no evidence of the battle that had taken place, the bodies of man, horse and beast long gone from sight and mind. The city had started to return to a sense of normality, the damage battle had brought being repaired great speed. Aragorn had jumped straight into the role of ruler but he knew that they had one more battle to fight. They had met after the battle of Pellinore to discuss what they all knew needed to happen. It had felt strange meeting without Legolas there for council, but he had remained bed-bound, his wounds keeping him weak. He has been slipping in and out of consciousness which had saddened the halflings when they had gone to visit. The Ranger spent his evenings in the elf's quarters, hoping that his watching over him would prevent him from making the journey to the white shores.

§

Well, there it is, another instalment. Apologies that this took so long, Not as long as I would like but I will try and wrap this up in the whilst I'm stuck in Quarantine aha. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
